The Heart of an Ice Prince
by Sandylee007
Summary: AU When a figure skater planning on a comeback named Ianto Jones and a mysterious con artist who calls himself Jack Harkness meet sparks fly. The attraction is definitely there. But will it be enough when the whole world seems to conspire to keep them apart? It's a tale of love, self deception, sex and lies. And lots of coffee. SLASH Janto
1. Prologue – How to Fly Without Wings

A/N: GAH, it's late! But I can't go to bed without posting this story. Which TOTALLY ambushed me today. Soooo…

WARNINGS: SLASH. AU. Language. Sex. Adult themes. Violence. Angst. Possible triggering content. General weirdness? (Well, this IS my story…) Uh… Anyone out there…?

DISCLAIMER: (HOWLS with laughter) Pleeeeeeease! I've been loud and clear with how I feel about the way 'CoE' ended. I wish that I had a bigger bank account so that I DID own something… Nor is the pic up above my doing. To the one who did create it, you're a genius!

Awkay, because it's already waaaaaaay too late… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

 _ **The Heart of a Ice Prince**_

* * *

Prologue – How to Fly Without Wings

* * *

Ianto Jones loved the ice. Had since he was a little boy. It was the pretty much only thing that had never been taken away from him. When he put on his skates and let go all the sorrows and worries of the world faded away. All that existed were him and the ice.

Spinning around and around and around Ianto couldn't imagine anything that would've come closer to really, truly flying.

Ianto was so focused on what he was doing that it took a while before he felt someone watching him. He was used to audience, of course. But never during these impromptu sessions that were as much about extra practise and blowing off some steam.

With a great deal of grace Ianto kicked himself to a stop, making white flakes fly in a miniature snowstorm. Almost as quickly his gaze scanned through the mostly empty audience. In a few seconds he noticed a man sitting in the shadows. He frowned and squinted, trying to see better. Then groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me…", he muttered under his breath.

This wasn't an encounter Ianto would've exactly looked forward to. But he'd never been a coward and wasn't about to start now. The faster he got this over with the better. "What are you doing here?" Ianto demanded sharply as soon as he was close enough to be heard. He stopped right there, hoping that the physical distance was a clear enough message.

The other man shrugged. Even had the nerve to flash a truly charming smile at him. "Only my job, darling."

Apparently the message wasn't received, then. Ianto's left eyebrow twitched. "That's what I'm trying to do, too", he pointed out, attempting to sound as calm and professional as possible. "And you're distracting me."

The older man's eyebrow bounced up. "Oh? Like I was distracting you the other night in my bedroom?"

Ianto gritted his teeth. Little as he liked to admit it the memories of that night surfaced quickly in all their glory. Fortunately he was a stellar actor. He hid the emotions those hazy flashes sparked to life easily. He folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"An exclusive interview", the other announced immediately and leaned forward. Like a vulture that'd caught a promising scent. "Little birds are singing that you're planning on returning to professional arenas. And that, Mr. Jones… makes you Britain's most fascinating piece of sports news this year."

Ianto tensed up. His chest tightened painfully. All of a sudden it wasn't quite so easy to hide the emotional turmoil. Yes, he was returning after two years' absence. And it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Such a thing that he definitely wasn't interested in talking about with a sleazy reporter he made the mistake of sleeping with once. "What if I refuse?"

Clearly his companion had been prepared for that response. The man's eyes flashed dangerously. "Then, Ianto… The whole world will know how Lisa Hallett really died."

Ianto felt like someone had shot him. He actually shuddered, his lips parting ever so slightly for a cry of agony that never came while the tsunami of memories washed through him. As it was he could barely breathe.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you harassing Ianto?" a familiar voice barked out, mercifully cutting the steel hard silence that'd lingered.

Ianto's companion was quick to create a yet another deceitfully charming smile. Even if it didn't have the desired effect. "John Hart, Daily Mail. And you are…?"

The newest arrival's eyes promised murder. "Owen Harper, a pain in the ass." The man showed the item he'd been carrying. It was a spare skate. "And if you don't scram right now I'll use this as a throwing weapon. Mate."

John lifted both hands. "Alright, alright. There's no need to get violent." The man's eyes found Ianto's once more. "Think about my suggestion, why don't you? I'm sure that eventually you'll see what's good for you." The reporter took off with long, elegant steps.

Owen's glare followed the intruder until the man's back, covered by a red coat, disappeared. The coach, slash occasional doctor, then scoffed. "Arrogant bastard…" Owen then looked at him with a frown. "You alright?"

Ianto nodded. Still a little dazed, his heart pounding and aching. "Yeah."

Owen didn't seem impressed. "Obviously not, then. But are you alright enough to work on your Lutz? Because you've let those get unbelievably rusty."

* * *

Jack Harkness had had numerous jobs over the course of his life. None of them was such he would've felt very passionate about. Or felt very proud of.

Life hadn't dealt him with the best of cards. He'd done whatever he had to in order to survive. Not that it would've been an excuse.

But he had to admit that there were moments in his life with a million names that weren't exactly unpleasant.

Jack's lips seemed to be on fire and several parts of his body pulsated pleasantly while he trailed down kisses to the extremely well formed body of a gorgeous blonde. She shivered and moaned, arching her back so that her hips bucked closer to his. "Oh, Captain…!"

Jack chuckled. His right hand knew exactly what to do to make her gasp with sheer pleasure. "See, Mrs. Allistair? I can make you fly all the way to heaven."

The private jet landed exactly twenty-eight minutes later. Jack watched with no hard feelings or broken heart how Mrs. Allistair fixed her hair before emerging, casting a backwards glance towards him every now and then. One of her hands was already sending a text message to her husband.

Once she was safely out of sight Jack searched his pocket and found a magnificent necklace. The light made the emeralds and diamonds on it shine like nothing he'd ever seen before. He wondered how long it'd take before Mrs. Allistair would notice that it was missing.

Jack was just leaving the small airport when a voice called out. "Captain Harkness. Or which one of your aliases should I call you by?"

Turning around Jack discovered a young, undeniably good looking man with shortcut black hair and piercing dark eyes. CIA? FBI? A private?

Jack felt a thud inside. It wasn't like this was his first close call, but… He perfected his megawatt smile. "How may I help you?"

His unwanted companion began to approach. "You… have something in your possession that isn't yours." There was no mistaking the threat buried in the stranger's tone. "My employer would very much like to have it back."

Private sector, then. Those were usually the easiest to persuade, one way or the other. Jack's smile changed to something far more seductive. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" he purred.

* * *

Much later that evening fate showed, yet again, how mysterious its ways can be sometimes. While Jack finished a yet another horribly long day Ianto was just starting his. Jack left a huge, expensive apartment with his trademark coat billowing mightily, flashing several suggestive smirks at the people he encountered. Ianto got dressed for work, then perfected the Mona Lisa smile his clients seemed to like and prepared to face a yet another perfectly ordinary night of work.

Less than two hours later a café's door opened, sealing their fates.

Ianto was quick to notice the man sitting at one of his tables. Especially since this one was a stranger. He approached instantly and told himself that the only reason to his quick steps was the desire to make a regular out of their new client. "Evening", he greeted, some sixth sense telling him to allow his Welsh accent to flow freely. "What can I get you?"

A pair of blue eyes found him and, not exactly subtly, checked him out from head to toe. There was no mistaking the seductive grin that rose to the dark haired stranger's face. "The biggest mug of black coffee you have…" Those eyes finally locked on his name tag. "… Ianto."

It wasn't the first time Ianto faced flirt at work. But he had to admit that it was the first time he faced such from a man. Well, two could play this little game. His smile changed to a different kind, slowly and so carefully that it could've easily been missed. "Certainly, Sir." He felt the stranger's eyes on his rear as he went. He was worried by the fact that it didn't bother him even nearly as much as it should've.

Behind the counter his employer and friend Toshiko Sato rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

Ianto tried to look innocent. And ignore the fact that his hands shook a bit while he poured coffee. "What?"

Tosh shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing." She slipped a couple of pieces of fine chocolate towards him. She smirked at his questioning look. "Trust me."

Ianto felt tempted to scold her for making him give the poor guy the wrong idea. But for some ridiculous reason he couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead he scoffed lightly and returned to the tall, dark and handsome. Wondering how in the world the last word slipped into his mind. Well, it was stating a fact, really. At least he hadn't said it out loud.

His client saw the sweets immediately. Blue eyes were immediately on him once more. "Well thank you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ianto smiled. Keeping it flirtatious while not going overboard enough to give false ideas was becoming a challenge. What was it with this man…? "Boss' orders, Sir", he explained. "And to be honest… You looked like you could use a little pampering." Despite the basically non-stop flirting he hadn't failed to see the dark shadows in the stranger's eyes.

The other man appeared embarrassed for some reason. "Just… A tough day at work." The stranger tried to coffee. A wide eyed gaze and slightly dilated pupils answered far faster than a tongue ever could've. "But it looks like the day's improving towards the end. This coffee is divine."

Ianto chuckled. "Hardly. But thank you." Oddly enough, it felt like his day was improving, too.

They were lost into some sort of a world of their own for a while. Eventually the chatter of five university students entering startled them back to the present. Ianto cleared his throat. "I'm… sorry, but I have to…"

The other blinked once. Twice. "Of course. Pity. Five more minutes and I would've had your phone number."

Ianto laughed. It was tighter than it should've been. Almost… scared. "I don't even know your first name", he managed. What a pathetic excuse.

Ianto was alredy walking away, imagining that he was safe. That was, of course, when the dark haired stranger spoke. "The name's Jack Harkness." The man's baby blues were looking at him with a non-veiled challenge. "Can I at least get your surname?"

Ianto grinned. He couldn't quite understand why his heart jumped the way it did. "Maybe next time, Jack Harkness." With that he headed towards the other clients, furiously ignoring the infuriating flutter in his stomach.

That ship became a wreck once and he wasn't interested in sailing it again.

Jack had been attracted to far more people than he could count. But it was a very, very long time from when he'd last felt a pull this strong. Let alone at a first meeting.

Interesting.

He gulped down the last of Ianto's coffee, savouring the taste. He let it linger for about a minute until he slipped one piece of the chocolate into his mouth and took his leave. It was a mighty struggle to not look over his shoulder towards the barista.

Something told him that this wouldn't be his last visit to café Torchwood.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And here begins another adventure! Surely it wouldn't be much of a spoiler to reveal that those two will meet again…? (grins)

Soooo… Thoughts? Comments? Worth continuing? PLEASE, do let me know! That ADORABLE little box down below is hungry…

In any case, thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again?

Take care!


	2. Subtle Soundings

A/N: Yup, it's definitely updating time. (BEAMS) But, before getting to the actual business…

THANK YOU, so very much, for your reviews, listings and love! I'm overjoyed that you've chosen to join in for this ride.

Awkay, because stalling is rude… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Subtle Soundings

* * *

Although Ianto had no idea what he was doing when it came to Jack it seemed that he was doing something right. Because during the two months that followed their first meeting the man ended up becoming a regular face at Torchwood. The mystery man's order was always the same. One black coffee and two pieces of that same chocolate he was treated with when they first met. And Ianto's sanity, apparently.

Because little as he liked to admit it Ianto found himself looking forward to their encounters. He didn't know what to make of the flirting but spending time with Jack was intoxicating. The man had a great sense of humor and Ianto was pleased to find someone who seemed to get his own bizarre one. Jack also seemed to be developing a severe addiction to Ianto's coffee.

Best of all, however, was that Jack had no idea of Ianto the once famous skater. Until, of course, the man had to ruin it all by asking point blank. "So, aside this, what do you do?" Facing Ianto's questioning look the man clarified. "I've seen your wrist watch and your posture. You make living out of something aside working late shifts at a café. So what do you do?"

Ianto tensed up, his hand freezing where he'd been wiping the table next to Jack's. He should've seen this coming…! "How do you know that I'm not just dating someone rich?" he pointed out, trying to keep his tone light. He'd dodge the explanations as long as possible.

Jack shrugged, seeming unnervingly excited about the unexpected challenge in getting his answer. "Because you don't seem like the kind of a person who'd feel comfortable with expensive gifts. And you… are avoiding the question."

Ianto took a deep breath. All of a sudden the table he was wiping furiously was the most captivating thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. "I… used to be a figure skater, actually", he admitted. Pleased to discover that his voice sounded at least relatively normal. "My pair… She was also my girlfriend. When she died…" He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, desperately trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. "It just… I chose not to do it anymore."

Jack was incredibly quiet for a second, two. Ianto was fully prepared for the man coming up with an awkward excuse and dashing away. Most people didn't handle talking about this topic a lot better than he himself did. Instead of running away, however, Jack surprised him yet again. "I'm so sorry", the man sighed honestly. There was genuine sympathy in those blue eyes. "I… know how it feels."

Ianto nodded gratefully, pleased to seal the least uncomfortable conversation about this particular topic he'd ever had. Well, as far as it could be called a conversation… "I'm planning on making a comeback soon, though." He had no idea why he wanted to tell that. The words simply fell out before he could control his tongue. "As a solo skater."

Jack grinned, something decidedly not innocent flashing in his eyes. "Are you, now? I'd really love to see you on ice." The man's smirk kept growing, turning into a full smile. "You know… This means that soon I'll find out your surname. And maybe your phone number, too."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and pointed at the man scoldingly with the spoon he just picked up. "Don't push it, Sir." There was, however, nothing he could do about the smile threatening to appear to his own face. Around then he realized something. "What about you? You've been visiting for two months and so far all I know about your life outside this place is that you seem to work ridiculous hours."

What was that in Jack's eyes? Embarrassment? Fear? It took a while before the man replied. "I'm… a private investigator." As the man lifted his coffee mug the grin on his face didn't seem as genuine as it usually did. "A real life Sherlock Holmes at your service."

Ianto knew that the other was hiding things but chose to accept it. So was he, after all. "Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective, not a private investigator", he couldn't resist teasing. Noticing the miracles it did to the tension that'd suddenly appeared he carried on. "And sorry, but… You're supposed to be a private investigator and in eight weeks you haven't even found out my last name?"

Jack chuckled. Once more fully relaxed. "Even though you're testing my patience I'm trying to stick to softer methods with you."

Ianto's eyebrow bounced up. "You mean more legal methods?" He smiled at Jack's sheepish expression. Deciding that he'd tormented the man enough he pursed his lips. "You know what. So far you've only consumed black coffee and it's starting to feel like a personal insult. I'm giving you something a little more adventurous, on the house." At the amusement in Jack eyes Ianto just had to continue jokingly. "It'll change your word."

Jack grinned, eyes directly on his. "I'm sure it will." Were they still talking about the coffee?

* * *

When he got home Jack sighed, flopping to his bed. The taste of Ianto's café au lait still lingered on his tongue. Taunting him.

He hadn't lied to Ianto, technically. He was indeed a private investigator, at least officially. The barista didn't need to know about the… slightly less legal side business. Right?

Jack groaned, rubbing his face with both hands.

Almost half an hour passed by in some bizarre daydream until Jack turned, spotting the newspaper he'd abandoned to the night stand in the morning. Back then the small sports news clip, already summarised on the cover, hadn't caught his attention. Now he knew better. It was easy enough to recognize the man on the picture.

' _A skating star makes a return after two years_ '

Jack smirked like a cat that just caught the canary. "Hello, Jones… Ianto Jones."

He already knew what he'd be dreaming of.

* * *

At his own home, which was far smaller than Jack's, Ianto also lay down to his bed with a heavy sigh. His head was spinning and his thoughts were a scrambled mess. He couldn't chase away the mental image of Jack's smile.

/ _"It'll change your word."_

 _"I'm sure it will."_ /

Eventually Ianto decided on a cold shower. Finally satisfyingly numb and exhausted enough to actually sleep he crawled back into the bed. His eyes darkened but at least didn't fill with tears as they stared at the flower that'd been painted to the ceiling. "G'night, Lisa", he murmured. Soon after he drifted to a fitful slumber.

For the first time in over two years he didn't dream about Lisa.

* * *

Once upon a time Gwen Cooper was a police officer. That was until she arrested one Jack Harkness. After an hour of interrogation and flirting he gave her a job offer, exactly five minutes before her grumpy looking colleague walked in and announced that they had no reason to keep Jack anymore. He left with a wink and told her to keep his offer in mind. A few weeks later she was already working alongside him.

In general their firm was perfectly legal. Even if their methods were sometimes questionable. People asked for their services on several matters. To catch unfaitful spouses, to find missing people, sometimes even missing valuables… And then there was the case where they were assigned to locate a missing Chihuahua. But Gwen wasn't an idiot. She knew that Jack had his side business that didn't stand the light of day. The income they had wasn't enough to sustain his lifestyle. From the moment she met him she knew that he was a liar, even back when she still had a ridiculous, teenager like crush on him. Even if he was the kindest and most honest liar she'd ever met. And one day his lifestyle would catch up on him.

That morning her eyebrow bounced high up as soon as she saw her associate. Seeing Jack completely mesmerized by a newspaper was… unnerving, really. The distant, dreamy look in his eyes was even more so. The reason to her reaction, however, was the mighty bruise on his face. "An unhappy client?"

Jack shrugged, not looking away from the newspaper. "More like a disgruntled business partner." Apparently she didn't need to know anything further. Maybe that was for the best.

Curious to see what captivated him so Gwen walked closer and peered at the newspaper. It was an article about a skater called Ianto Jones, already a couple of days old and obviously much studied, if the cracks on the paper were anything to go by. "Well, isn't he easy on the eye." She glanced towards Jack. "Any particular reason you decided to bring him to work?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "I've… ran into him a few times." He smiled in a way she didn't remember seeing before. "I'm thinking about going to see him skate."

Gwen didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't jealous, not anymore. She was happily married and if they had their way soon enough there'd be a baby on board. But Jack… Happiness seemed to evade him. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" she finally said out loud.

Jack looked at her with visible confusion. "What? Are you worried that I'll break his heart?" He tried to joke but it didn't come out right.

Gwen sighed. "No. I'm worried about him breaking yours." Because she'd seen what happened to the people who ended up too close to Jack. Deciding that it was high time to switch the topic she nodded towards the office's kitchen's door. "Coffee?"

Jack's eyes were still on the newspaper but the look in them was different. Clouded, thoughtful. "I think I'll have tea."

Just as Gwen was about to head off there was a knock and their secretary Suzie peered in. The look on the woman's face promised nothing good. "Boss, the Yard's here", she announced. "They want to talk to you."

Jack tensed up, then groaned. "Alright. Here we go again…"

* * *

The most beautiful violin music filled the small training arena while Ianto spun around and jumped, flying through the air effortlessly. It felt so good, so familiar, that it baffled him. It was the best feeling in the world, to feel like he was exactly where he belonged.

Then he became aware of the fact that he wasn't alone.

Still in the middle of a jump he glanced subtly over his shoulder to see a shadow at the back of the audience. He flew through the air, spun and landed gracefully. His heart thudded a little when he could've sworn that the man was Jack. He spun around again, feeling dizzier than he should've. By the time he was done the observer was gone.

Ianto felt disappointed although he had no idea why. Swallowing down the bitter taste in his mouth he prepared for a new jump. This time everything didn't go smoothly. He flew, yes, but a miniature mistake ensured that he wouldn't land safely. He gasped and had just enough time to twist himself to a less harmless position until he already hit the ice. Hard, with his back first, the violent impact slamming all breath from his lungs. He gasped, breathless and horribly dizzy, wondering if he hit his head as well. His back hurt like hell.

"Shit!" Owen's voice startled him. Before he recovered the man was looming above him. "What the hell are you doing, trying to crack your skull? Are you alright?"

Ianto nodded slowly. Maybe not yet but he'd get there. "Yeah. Help me up?"

Owen did, cautiously and hesitantly. A critical pair of eyes assessing him. After about a minute his doctor and coach finally spoke. "So, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know", Ianto admitted honestly. He glanced towards the audience. There certainly wasn't anyone there. "I… thought I saw someone. And then I fell."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Well, I can assure you that there's no one else in this dump. Let's go and get you some ice. You're going to have a melon at the back of your head."

Upon leaving the two of them had no idea of the hostile pair of eyes watching them. As soon as they were out of sight the observer pulled out a cell phone. The one he called picked up instantly. "I've been tracking down Harkness, like you asked me to." A smirk revealed a row of yellow teeth. "I think I may have spotted something interesting…"

* * *

For the next two weeks Ianto didn't see Jack and although he wouldn't have wanted to admit it to himself he was worried. Perhaps even a little hurt. What if something had happened? Or maybe Jack simply decided to move on elsewhere. That thought shouldn't have stung as much as it did.

It was already well past eleven in the evening when the café's door opened, snatching Ianto's attention from the pieces of a broken coffee mug he'd been gathering. The arrival spoke first. "Having a clumsy day, are we?"

Ianto couldn't understand the easy smile that tucked at the corners of his lips. Or the small wave of relief. "Clients on their way to the pubs aren't the best with breakable things." He put away the shards and headed off to get the arrival coffee. "You've been a stranger." He most certainly didn't mean to sound as accusative as he did.

Jack also probably didn't mean to appear so sheepish. "Sorry. My newest case was far more time consuming than I anticipated."

Ianto shook his head, some heat on his cheeks. This was embarrassing, really. "There's no need to apologize", he pointed out. He frowned and examined his companion with his gaze while the man took a savouring sip of the coffee. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded. "Of course." All of a sudden something akin to nervousness showed itself on the dark haired man's face. Jack cleared his throat. "So… A while back I found out something. And a few hours ago I bought something."

Ianto's eyebrow bounced up. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. "Oh?"

Jack pulled something from his pocket and pushed it towards him on the table. There was a searching look in the man's eyes. "You've succeeded in making me adventurous so I bought this. But I thought I'd make sure I'm welcomed."

Dread swell in Ianto's belly and most certainly showed in his gaze. Slowly, reluctantly, he peered down and found exactly what he'd been expecting. A ticket to his first skating contest since his return.

Jack studied Ianto's face and although he would've never admitted as much nervous butterflies danced in the pit of his stomach. Stupid and childish, really, since this was just about a ticket. Only they both knew that he was asking for a permission for something a bit more.

In the end Ianto gulped loudly. A strange, nearly trapped look appeared to the barista's eyes. "Look, Jack… I'm so sorry if I've been leading you on or giving wrong ideas. But this…" The skater gestured almost helplessly towards the ticket, clearly at a loss of words.

Jack's chest ached in a way he couldn't understand. This wasn't a break up. Ianto wasn't even exactly rejecting him. But still… It was a miracle that he managed to smile through the hurt. "You had me all excited about skating, Ianto Jones. I'd like to see what it's all about."

Ianto didn't seem reassured. The barista made sure that there were no other clients and that the girl he worked with was preoccupied by a gossip magazine before sitting down with a heavy sigh. "I like you, Jack. A lot. But… Right now all I can offer you is friendship." As though reading his mind the skater continued. "It isn't only because you're a man, although I've never been with a man before." Ianto surprised them both with a soft, sad little smile. "You're a romantic. You may not even realize it but you are. You may flirt like there's no tomorrow, probably with any willing adult, but I doubt that you're really so aloof. You fall head over heels for someone so easily that it's terrifying."

Jack gaped at the other for a few moments, stunned. Or maybe in a shock caused by the pain. Then emitted a brief, breathless chuckle. "And you know all this… how?"

Ianto's jawline tightened. The man looked away. "Because I once knew someone just like you." When the barista finally focused on him once more all of the masks and shields the man had held around him were gone. Jack was able to see pain, fear and guilt. "You believe in love and I can't take that away from you just because I don't. It's impossible to when I've never seen a single real life love story end happily."

Jack's heart broke just a little bit, right there, all over again. But this time differently. "Then let me help you change your mind", he suggested gently. He sensed the oncoming objection and charged forward. "I'm more than happy to be your friend if that's what you want. I don't have a lot of those. But I'll prove to you that love stories don't always end in a tragedy."

Ianto appeared hesitant. Like a half wild cat that was trying to decide whether it should trust the human attempting to rescue it. "How are you planning to do that?"

Jack shrugged and nodded towards the momentarily forgotten ticket. "How about starting with you letting me come and see you on the ice?" he suggested. Seeing the still lingering apprehension he clarified. "As your friend."

Ianto's smile held relief and genuine joy. The skater nodded. "Alright. Friends."

Jack smiled back. Of course he hadn't given up. But if baby steps were what Ianto needed then that was what he'd give the Ice Prince. He meant what he said. He was going to change Ianto's mind.

Perhaps he wouldn't have been so confident if he'd know what was to come…

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor Jack, friend-zoned while they're just getting started. But we'll see how long that lasts… Things certainly won't be smooth…

Sooooo… Thoughts? Comments? Material to be exterminated? PLEASE, leave a note!

Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see you there.

Take care!


	3. Some Tender Loving Care

A/N: MY GOSH, it's been AGES! (WINCES) I'm so, so sorry that it took me THIS long! I… sort of lost my way, when it comes to 'Torchwood' fics. But now I'm FINALLY back! Hooray?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those reviews, listings, love and support! It's you guys who helped this story come back like Jack always does. So thank you! (HUGS)

Okay, because I've already kept you waiting too long… Let's go! I REALLY hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Some Tender Loving Care

* * *

It baffled Ianto how much media attention his comeback earned. He might've been able to tolerate it if the press had been picking only on him. But they just had to drag in Lisa as well. Apparently the tragic love story was too juicy to resist. Which meant that Ianto was stuck in a heart shattering loop of having to see her face on papers regularly, each picture dragging him forcefully back to _that_ day. The interviews – which he'd hated with passion from the start because cameras always made him feel awkward – were worse. It was getting to a point where he was willing to pay if at least one reporter would've focused on the actual skating instead of the worst day of his life.

The stress was starting to have an impact on him. He ate and slept too little, and trained too much. Eventually Owen banned him from the ice.

Stress made Ianto's protest sharper than it was supposed to be. "I'll be competing in a week! I can't…"

"Well too bloody bad! Because I kind of like you alive." Owen's tone and gaze were unrelenting. "And Tosh is worried, too."

Ianto's battle was lost, right there.

* * *

Ianto wasn't in the best of moods during the shift that followed. The customers he had to serve didn't exactly improve his spirits. Three people tried to hit on him. One bombarded him with very, very painful questions about Lisa before throwing up to the floor.

Eventually Ianto decided that he'd had enough. After cleaning up the vomit and sending the uncomfortably loud group of four friends home he took a deep, shuddering breath. He then announced to his co-worker for the evening – a brooding teenage boy who seemed to want to be anywhere else in the world, anyway – that it was time to go home. In precisely twenty seconds he was alone.

Until a bell chimed, announcing that someone just entered the café. Ianto bit back a groan, then settled for the best pleasant smile and tone he could muster. "I'm sorry but we're about to…" All words died into his throat. His eyes widened. "What happened?"

The person who just entered was none other than Jack, who was sporting mighty bruises on his face and a bloodied lip. The man tried to grin although it had to hurt. "Just a little mishap at work." Jack studied his face for a couple of seconds. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems to look."

"Of course I worry." Catching himself, Ianto continued quickly. "You're my friend." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to put emphasis on the final word. He cleared his throat. "I'll… go and get a first aid kit."

Soon he was cleaning up Jack's face. Slowly, gently. Somehow managing that although Jack's constant gaze on him made concentrating far more challenging than it should've been. "Are _you_ alright?" the bruised man inquired all of a sudden. Sounding and appearing genuinely concerned. Jack hesitated, which seemed unnatural on someone who was usually the picture of confidence. "I've… seen the articles about Lisa."

Ianto tensed up despite himself and refused to meet his friend's eyes. "I'm fine. Now hold still for a moment." He composed himself for a while before talking. "Why… did you come to me, when you would've most likely needed a hospital?"

"I don't need a hospital", Jack announced immediately, too quickly. "It's just a little bruising. So I decided to be tended to by my favorite nurse."

One corner of Ianto's lips twitched. His eyebrow rose. "Are you flirting with me with a split lip?"

"Maybe."

Ianto chose not to comment, mainly because he had no idea what to say. Finally he nodded, satisfied with his work. "There. All better."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones." Jack's eyes glimmered in a way that promised trouble. "So, since you were about to close, anyway… There's somewhere I've wanted to take you. And it looks like you may need it."

"Dare I ask?"

Jack winked. Smirking cheekily. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

* * *

Somehow it didn't surprise Ianto that Jack had come driving a motorcycle. After they'd both put on a helmet the journey began. In about fifteen minutes Jack pulled to a stop. Ianto was genuinely surprised to discover where the man had taken him. They were by an outside skating rink. "I… didn't even remember this", he admitted breathlessly.

"Which goes to show that you've been training and working too hard." Jack took his hand. It felt unnervingly natural. "Now come on. I've been dying to see you skate."

Ianto wasn't sure if he shared his friend's enthusiasm. He gulped. "People are, uh… They'll think that I've given you those bruises."

Jack laughed. "It's just us and…" The man glanced towards the ice. "… three other people who seem to be drunk enough to have forgotten their own names. Besides… What does it matter what other people think?"

Unable to protest that Ianto let Jack lead him forward, feeling suspiciously lightheaded. They managed to rent two pairs of skates the rink owned – or well, Jack called it renting, anyway – before hitting the ice. Fairly quickly it became apparent that Jack was far out of his own element.

Ianto couldn't keep himself from smiling as he watched Jack's fumbling efforts. The man was absolutely hopeless. He refused to think about how the sight made his heart flutter. He also blatantly ignored the warmth he could feel on his cheeks. It was just the wind.

In the end he just had to intervene before Jack would've fallen badly enough to bring damage to himself. "Have you ever even worn skates before?" he chuckled, supporting the other gently with both arms.

Jack smirked sheepishly. The man's arms, however, were anything but coy as they wound around his waistline. "Well… When I was five." Was Jack blushing? Probably just the wind there, too. Although the way those eyes sparkled… "I guess that I thought it'd be like riding a bike."

Ianto smiled, unable to stop himself. They were so close, and the things it was doing to his poor heart… "Why in the world did you ask to go skating?" His tone was far too soft and tender to be called scolding.

Jack's eyes were locked on his. The man shrugged. "Because I wanted to make you smile. Real and honest this time." Jack delivered an arm stripping grin. "It worked."

Ianto wanted to roll his eyes. To pull away, at least. He couldn't. "It did", he admitted reluctantly.

Something was shifting in the air between and around them. Ianto never found out what it was. Because just then a drunken woman bumped into them. The contact was enough to shake whatever little balance Jack had succeeded in obtaining. They crash landed to the ice, hard and ungracefully, Ianto slumping on top of Jack. For a few moments they coughed, winded and too confused to realize properly what happened. Then their eyes met and Ianto became acutely aware of just how close to each other they were. All of a sudden they were breathing hard, and the Welshman could see the other's pupils dilate.

It was impossible to tell which one of them began to laugh first. But suddenly they were both chuckling, the sound bubbling through Ianto's whole body and making him feel warm all over. "This… is such a romantic comedy cliché", he managed in a husky voice.

"Yeah." Jack's hands, which were still on his waistline, weren't letting go. "Horribly clichéd."

Ianto licked his lips until they opened. To produce what would forever remain a mystery. Because just then Jack received a text message.

With ease expected of a professional skater Ianto pushed himself up, then helped Jack stand as well. There was still something bizarre between them while Jack looked at him. Then, finally, the older man remembered the message and inspected it. The look that appeared to Jack's face quite effectively destroyed… whatever had been going on.

"Bad news?" Ianto inquired, despite knowing full well that it was none of his business.

"Hmm." Jack gave him a charming grin but didn't quite succeed in making it reach his eyes. "Duty calls."

Ianto frowned. A rather large list of questions swirled on the tip of his tongue. In the end he let none of them fall. "No more bruises." He brushed the other's jacket with a hand that wasn't quite steady. "And don't damage that coat. I really like it." Which definitely _wasn't_ what he'd been meaning to say.

For a blink Jack appeared pleased, until it became impossible to tell just what the man was thinking. "I'll do my best." The man's hands remained on him longer than they would've had to. When they disappeared it left behind a strange tingle. "Take care of yourself, Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Yes, sir."

Ianto didn't mean to. But he couldn't look away as Jack made his way out of the ice as gracefully as possible. Just before safety the man slipped. While some people would've been embarrassed Jack flashed a wide grin towards him. One Ianto couldn't help responding to with a small smile of his own, feeling oddly dizzy.

Ianto's heart hammered furiously in his chest and it was as much out of fear as it was about something far more dangerous, something he absolutely refused to name.

* * *

Neither noticed the eager pair of eyes watching them, or the chilling smirk that followed, revealing a row of threatening white teeth. "Oh, Jackie, Jackie… What in the world have you done?"

* * *

The next opportunity Jack got to see Ianto was a couple of days later. The second he entered the café the wide grin there'd been on his face faltered. He frowned.

So perhaps he managed to get Ianto to relax the other day. But clearly it took far more than a skating session to chase away whatever all it was haunting the Welshman. Because the barista he saw was clearly completely and utterly drained.

Still, Ianto's eyes lit up when they spotted him. The hint of a smile that appeared was genuine, unlike those very first flirtatious grins from what felt like a lifetime ago. "Hey. I see that you're recovering."

Jack winked. "Nothing could destroy this perfection." He shifted, hating how uncharacteristically vulnerable the skater was able to make him feel. "So… Maybe a café latte? And a few moments of your time?"

Ianto checked that Tosh – as the man introduced his co-worker and best friend – had the situation under control, then nodded. "Very well, sir. Maybe a couple of chocolates, too?"

Some of Jack's primary worry eased. "Of course." His eyes kept observing Ianto's behind as the barista walked away. At some point he felt that someone was watching him as well and looked to side to meet Tosh's gaze. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then looked away. Jack couldn't help grinning, ignoring the warmth on his cheeks.

Ianto returned quickly, which didn't surprise Jack. His friend seemed to be the picture of efficiency, after all. He sighed with delight upon tasting his drink. "Perfect", he declared.

Ianto chuckled. Not relaxing fully but at least a little. "I've never seen anyone enjoy my coffee that much."

"Then you haven't been paying attention." Jack wondered how to set his words before his lips made the decision for him. "I'm… sorry, for what the papers have been saying about Lisa."

Ianto shuddered like someone who just got shot. The look in the man's eyes swam between betrayal, fear, pain and rage. "Jack, just… Leave it, please."

Jack, however, wasn't one prone to giving up. "It was an accident. You didn't…"

Ianto bounced up rapidly. And swayed. "Why are you…?"

"Because I care about you!" The words spilled out without Jack's control. "Because…!"

Jack had no idea what, exactly, he'd been saying. And there was no opportunity to wonder. For all of a sudden Ianto's eyes rolled back and the barista was falling. Jack was barely quick enough to catch his friend. His heart was leaping madly from startle and worry as he cradled the Welshman.

"Ianto?" No response. Jack continued his attempts, oblivious to the fact that they were creating quite the spectacle for the café's surprised customers. "Ianto!"

Jack was so worked up by his task that Tosh's appearance caught him off guard. Worry was loud and clear on her face when she looked at her friend. "He's burned himself out, then. I've seen this happen before." Her voice carried a great deal of sadness. "He needs rest. And food."

Jack nodded slowly. Now that the initial panic began to fade he felt a little silly. And furiously determined. "I can do that."

"Jack…", Tosh started, then trailed off.

Jack looked up. Confusion settled in when he saw the warm look on Tosh's face. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just… Thank you." Clearly there was a lot more she would've liked to say.

Out of silent agreement they decided that those other things could wait. Slowly and as gently as possible Jack got up, the skater in his arms. For the first time he realized just how thin his friend was. His eyebrows furrowed. Then he shook his head, figuratively and literally.

One step at a time.

After a grateful look aimed Tosh's way he was on his way towards the door. His precious cargo held as close as possible. And then he remembered that he only had his motorcycle.

Tosh seemed to read his mind. "Use Ianto's. Left pocket."

Jack left after a quick thank you. Trying not to concentrate on how good Ianto's warmth felt against him, despite the circumstances. Just before the café's door closed he heard Tosh's voice. "Alright, show's over. Free coffee for everyone."

* * *

When Ianto woke up he became aware of a few very, very alarming things. He had a headache. He was in a bed although had a distinct feeling that he'd been at the café… before. And the place around him clearly wasn't his own home.

He nearly panicked before hearing Jack's familiar voice. "… don't know. Hang on, I think he's just waking up. I'll call you back." Steps approached and quite soon the bed dipped. "Finally joining me, then?"

"Mmm", Ianto mumbled, stifling a yawn. Then frowned. "'happened?"

"You passed out at the café, that's what happened. Completely swooned on me. While I'd usually find that flattering I'd rather not have you do it ever again." Jack clearly wasn't pleased or amused. "How are you feeling?"

Ianto sighed, feeling embarrassed and stupid. "I'm okay. And… I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to cause a fuss like this.

"You'll be sorrier when Tosh gets her hands on you." Jack's eyes, as he discovered once opening his own a crack, were full of unveiled warmth and concern as they peered down at him. "We'll talk about this later. But right now getting you fed seems more urgent." That decision made and clearly not about to accept objections the man left the room.

Ianto shifted, testing it, so that he could see the room around him. It was… ridiculously huge. And luxurious. "So… This is your flat?"

"Where the magic happens? Yup." Jack's voice sounded like it came from somewhere far away. "I would've taken you to your home but I don't know where you live."

For some reason Ianto felt like apologizing again but didn't. Instead he stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around one in the morning." Jack marched into the room with the unmistakable aura of someone who owned the place. The man was carrying what looked like an omelet "I… had no idea what you might like, so…" And just like that the confident man was back to resembling an insecure teenager. It was… disturbingly adorable.

Ianto smiled, sitting up slowly and carefully. He was dizzy for a moment but it passed. "Omelet's good", he assured his friend. "And that looks amazing. There's too much of it, though."

"Enough for two?" Jack asked hopefully, or perhaps mischievously.

"Yes, enough for two." Ianto laughed briefly. "You're impossible." As soon as Jack was settled he tasted the food and hummed appreciatively. "This _is_ good."

Jack shrugged. Even succeeded in grinning, despite the still far too visibly present worry. "I aim to please."

Ianto found it safer not to comment. And so they began to eat in a comfortable silence. Both ignoring their unnecessarily close proximity for the time being. They just had a scare. Surely they deserved a little comfort?

Once they were done Ianto's eyelids began to droop. Of course Jack noticed. "Sleep, you need it."

Ianto's eyebrows furrowed. He was already halfway asleep but… "What about you?"

Jack shrugged. "I'll just take the couch. It's comfy."

"Jack, I don't want to…!"

Jack's raised hand interrupted him. "Hey, like I said, it's comfy. And you're my patient. Tosh would smack me if I sent you there." The man smiled in that irresistible way of his. "Just sleep."

It wasn't like Ianto had much choice over the matter. He closed his eyes, relaxing. "Thanks", he murmured. And it was for much more than the other man giving up his bed.

* * *

Jack watched Ianto sleep, his heart leaping uncomfortably quickly.

He would've wanted desperately to lay down beside Ianto, especially with how irresistible the man looked while sleeping soundly. He wanted to pull the skater close and hold on. And then wake up together. Which wasn't something he would've wanted with… just about anyone, ever. But he knew that it would've broken far too many rules concerning their still fresh, fragile relationship.

Ianto needed space and time, especially now when the man was unwell and vulnerable. So Jack went against all his desires and instincts. "You're welcome", he whispered to the sleeping man. His tone didn't sound familiar. "Goodnight." With a one more backwards glance he left the room.

For Ianto's sake he closed the door softly between them, then headed to a long cold shower.

* * *

When Ianto woke up a second time he was instantly startled by his unfamiliar surroundings until memories came back. He swallowed thickly, heat rushing to his cheeks. "Jack?" No response. He wasn't exactly sure why he was disappointed to discover that he was alone in the massive bed.

Slowly, testing it, Ianto pushed himself up. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the world wasn't spinning violently. Obviously Jack's tender, loving care worked miracles.

That thought _definitely_ made Ianto blush.

Shaking his head to clear it he left the room, sauntering through the huge apartment. On the way he spotted that flat's owner, who was fast asleep on a couch, snoring softly. A small, fond smile crept to Ianto's face. "Not a morning person, are you?" he whispered.

Ianto wrote a note, because after everything Jack just did for him it would've been rude to leave without one. He was honestly supposed to walk off right after. Instead, however, his feet led him to the still slumbering man. And before he knew what was happening he'd pressed a feather light kiss to Jack's forehead. The man sighed with contentment and leaned closer.

Which was enough to startle Ianto back to the reality. He swallowed twice before finally leaving. He didn't look back and refused to imagine that if he had he might've not been able to go.

The journey to the apartment building's parking area felt endless. Mostly because of the unexplainable desire to go back. By then Ianto was so deep in thought that he bumped into a man a couple of steps away from his car. "Sorry", he apologized. "My head isn't with me today."

"No harm done." The stranger was walking away while he found it unreasonably difficult to get the car's door open. "Have good day, Mr. Jones."

It says a lot about Ianto's state of mind that those words didn't succeed in making alarm bells ring.

* * *

Just then Jack woke up. The first thing he saw was Ianto's note. His heart sunk in a manner he would've much rather not admitted, even to himself.

' _Thank you, for everything. Come to Torchwood tonight and we'll talk. Coffee's on the house._ '

Despite disappointment a small smile appeared to Jack's lips.

Jack was so consumed by the note that he jumped when his phone rang. Gwen, apparently. It was around then he noticed the time and winced. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to be there for the meeting with Mrs. Tyler…"

" _It's okay. It was just a standard meeting, anyway. I'm just glad to hear that you're alive and well._ " Gwen sounded amused and irritated. " _Long night?_ "

"You… could say that."

" _With Ianto?_ " She groaned at his loudly speaking silence. " _Jack…!_ "

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, it wasn't like that! I… even took the couch." Why he felt to need to share _that_ with Gwen was beyond him. "He just… needed a friend."

" _And you're okay with that?_ " Gwen sounded skeptical. " _You, Jack Harkness? Just a friend?_ "

The conversation was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. Fortunately Jack was saved by the text message alert of his other phone – the very phone he wanted no cop to ever lay their hands on. "Sorry, love. As much as I'd love to continue this talk duty calls. I'll see you soon." He hung up without waiting for objections. The last thing he needed was Gwen's words jabbing right where it hurt the most.

After a couple of deep, calming breaths Jack finally took the second phone. He expected one of those cases he couldn't be exactly proud of. Instead he found a picture that sent chills through him.

It was of Ianto, walking through the parking lot.

Then Jack heard a loud crash from the outside. And all of a sudden the full gravity of the situation slammed at his face. The phone slipped from his hold while ice rolled through his body, taking his breath away, and then he was running.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh… crap…! And just when they were making progress! (pouts) Let's hope that Ianto's… well, as okay as he could be. And that this doesn't scare off either man.

Soooo… Thoughts? Comments? Was that worth the INSANELY LONG (apologies, again!) wait? Please, do let me know!

Awkay, it's getting quite late so I've gotta go. Until next time! And I PROMISE that there'll be a next time – far faster this time!

Take care!


	4. Holding On, And Letting Go

A/N: Well, at least it didn't take me as long as the previous time… (winces) Here it is! A new chapter!

But, first… THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews, love and support! I lost my way with this story for a bit but you guys brought it back to life. So THANK YOU! (HUGS)

Awkay, before I get all sappy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

SONG INSPIRATION: 'Holding On and Letting Go' from Ross Copperman

* * *

Holding On, And Letting Go

* * *

Ianto woke up, slowly and with difficulty, and opened his eyes to see Jack's worried face looming above him. He blinked twice, sluggishly. Then giggled although he had a feeling that he should've been concerned about his wellbeing. "This… is becoming a habit", he murmured, hating how he slurred.

Jack smiled but it seemed forced. The man's hand tightened around his wrist. "You alright?"

Ianto blinked again. His eyebrows furrowed. "'happened?" His head hurt, badly. And it felt like his chest area and back had taken some nasty bruising.

Jack's Adam's apple bobbed. Although the man's facial expression remained unchanged those eyes revealed the truth. Where did that fear come from? "You… crashed the car. Drove off a road."

"Oh." Ianto definitely couldn't remember as much but he took his friend's word for it. How did it happen, anyway? His frown deepened. "'didn't hurt anyone else, right?"

Jack's smile became slightly more genuine. "No. Just your own pretty skull."

Ianto giggled. Really, honestly giggled. A concussion, then. Brilliant. "Owen will kill me", he managed through the bubble of laughter.

Jack's eyes softened. If he'd been a little more aware Ianto might've been able to name what it was he saw in them. "Nonsense. What idiot would lay a hand on you?"

Ianto wondered with awe if he was dreaming all of this. Well. If this was a dream he liked it. He grinned like a fool and turned his hand so that his fingers were able to curl around Jack's wrist. It felt disturbingly good, to feel the other's pulse racing against his fingertips. It should've scared him but didn't. His bleary eyes locked on Jack's, unable to turn away. "… pretty eyes …", he murmured. And lost consciousness.

* * *

The second time Ianto woke up he was definitely in a hospital. He would've recognized that horrid smell anywhere. He groaned and shifted, instinctively trying to sit up and get away. A hand on his chest was all it took to stop him.

"Not just yet", Jack advised in a quiet, soft tone. "You've passed out on me four times over the past eight hours. So no taking chances."

Ianto frowned and cracked one eye open. His head _hurt_ and for a few moments black spots danced in his line of vision. "Did I… hit my head?"

Jack nodded slowly, clearly wondering how much he'd be able to take in. "You… did. To a steering wheel, during the crash."

A tremor of dread ran through Ianto. That didn't ring a bell, at all. "A crash?"

"You drove off the road, almost right outside my place." Jack seemed to sense his rising level of alarm because the man hurried to continue. "Don't worry, no one but you got hurt. You got a concussion and some bruises, that's it. According to your doctor you were lucky."

Ianto's eyebrow arched. "You… sound like you've been explaining that before."

"You've woken up three times before now." Jack appeared both amused and intensely worried. It felt… really good, actually, to receive that level of care. "The first time you told me that I have pretty eyes. The second time you threw up. The third time you just… smiled at me, and muttered something. What does 'cariad' mean?"

Ianto blushed, right there. Heavily. And wouldn't have been against the idea of passing out again, right there. He buried his face into both hands. "Oh no… Jack, I'm so sorry…!"

"Hey, none of that!" Jack grinned at him, and finally some of the worry seemed to fade away. "It's been pretty entertaining. You're pretty cuddly when you're concussed."

Ianto groaned with embarrassment. It took some time before he managed to look towards Jack again without blushing. "Eight hours, huh? Have you been here the entire time?"

Jack shrugged. It was impossible to tell what the man was actually thinking. "It wasn't like I had anywhere else to be."

Ianto looked at his friend although it was incredibly hard to stay awake. He licked his lips, trying to think past the squirming in the bit of his stomach. "I… Thanks, for being here." He hoped that his words and tone managed to convey just how much the other staying meant to him.

Jack gave him one of those dashing, bright smiles. "What are friends for?"

Ianto didn't say anything, mainly because he had no idea what to say. Because… As much as he'd sworn against anything more… For the first time the word 'friends' stung.

Luckily he drifted off before he had to find out if it was more than just the concussion talking.

* * *

Jack watched Ianto sleeping for several minutes. Unable to even think of looking away. He ran a tender hand through the other's hair, savoring the contact while he still could. His chest tightened painfully when the other leaned to his touch with a happy sigh, a tiny smile appearing to those perfect lips.

He was a fool, wasn't he? To imagine that he'd be able to keep something this good in his life. To imagine that this time, just this once, he wouldn't be punished for letting someone close.

For the first time he was relieved that they hadn't allowed things to go further, because that would've made this a thousand times harder.

Ianto's accident was his fault. The message he received told that quite clearly. And no matter how much it hurt to let go… He just couldn't risk the skater's safety any more than he already had.

"I'm sorry", he whispered to the sleeping man. So what if his voice broke? No one would ever know. His hand brushed the other's cheek this time, trailed down the soft skin. "I know that this'll hurt. And that you may end up hating me. But… At least you'll be safe." He wanted to add a promise, desperately. Only to realize that there was nothing he could offer.

He pressed his lips against Ianto's forehead, stealing that one kiss. Then wiped his bleary, stinging eyes angrily, got up and walked away. And pretended that he didn't notice how Ianto's hand fumbled for his on the bed.

Once Jack made it to the elevator he allowed himself to break down. During the brief downwards fall he buried his face to both hands, grieving what might've been. Then, just before the doors opened, he wiped his eyes with a trembling hand. He walked out with his usual radiant smile, the new ache buried deep into his broken and scarred heart.

* * *

When Ianto woke up again Owen was there instead of Jack. And scolded him over his complete, utter inability to look after himself. Ianto endured it bravely, unable to figure out why he wanted to cry.

He expected Jack to return. The man didn't. He sent a text message the following day, when he was discharged. There was no response.

Ianto didn't know what he did wrong. Or if something had happened to Jack. Maybe Jack simply decided that he'd had enough. All he knew was that the man withdrawing hurt, more than he would've considered reasonable.

Thankfully he had healing from his bruises and the oncoming skating competition to focus on. He threw himself into training, like he'd always done. And there, on ice, was where he felt at home. No unnecessary drama and pain existed there. Only fond memories that wrapped around him like a comfort blanket.

Of course it wasn't healthy. But it was all he had. So he allowed the ice to fix his broken heart, one second, jump and spin at a time.

In the dark, lonely hours of the night, however, he dreamt of Jack's eyes.

* * *

Ianto already imagined that he'd never see Jack again. But then came the big day. And as he made his way to the ice his gaze scanned through the audience. He froze, almost certain that shock showed on his face.

Jack was sitting there, in the middle of the crowd. And maybe he imagined it. Or saw what he wanted to see. But he could've sworn that no matter how much the man smiled, a huge amount of longing was loud and clear in those eyes.

A smile appeared to Ianto's face without him even noticing it and his heart jumped twice. Then, shaking himself, he began to move. He had a job to do, after all.

The music began to play. A sad violin melody, full of yearning and melancholy. When he first chose it Ianto thought about Lisa. Now… He wasn't so sure.

He shook away that dangerous thought and added speed to get started properly. And soon the motion and music swept him along completely. He allowed himself to fly, lost himself into the moment, each little move coming effortlessly.

And tried not to notice that the whole time he felt Jack's gentle hands on him. The ghost of that touch haunted him mercilessly. Like a dream or something from another life.

* * *

Jack wasn't supposed to come at all. When he decided to step back, for Ianto's sake, he meant it. But when he found the ticket he bought what felt like a lifetime ago and stared at it… He couldn't control himself anymore.

Just this one more time, just this goodbye…

And there he was. Watching Ianto, who appeared absolutely amazing in his tight black outfit. Red patterns on the back, which looked like wings, made the clothes appear even more incredible. And the moment Ianto saw him and smiled he knew that he made a horrible mistake when imagining that he could do this.

The music made Jack's chest hurt, because the longing it carried… How could he not have known exactly how it felt? And to imagine that Ianto carried similar…

Ianto moved so gracefully and effortlessly that Jack found himself feeling lightheaded. He stared, absolutely mesmerized and on occasion holding his breath, how the skater jumped and landed, spun around and forced his body into motions that shouldn't have been humanly possible. His heart was hammering and fluttering desperately. And right there, as Ianto finally stopped in a manner that left the audience gasping, he couldn't deny the truth anymore.

Somehow, somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love. And he'd never, ever get to tell Ianto as much. The realization was like a knife through his heart.

"Goodness." A woman's voice barely managed to pull him from the turmoil. A beauty of his age was looking at him with amused blue eyes. "And I thought he charmed me. Is he the one who got away?"

Jack gave her his best charming smile, even though his heart was in pieces. "Something like that." Well. At least that much was honest. He fought a mighty battle against the urge to look towards the ice because he couldn't stand the thought of seeing Ianto disappear. "And you are…?"

"Elena Dovin." Her eyes twinkled. "And you, Mr. Harkness… are hard to find."

His eyebrow bounced up. He didn't like someone knowing him before he knew them, no matter how attractive the person may be. "Now why would a creature like you be looking for me?"

"Because I have a job offer, why else?" She stepped closer and whispered to his hear. "Something tells me that you'll love this one…"

* * *

Ianto felt lightheaded as the aftermath of… _everything_ began to dawn on him. He placed second, although he hadn't competed in a very, very long time. And this was the first time he skated solo. It was a lot more than he would've ever dared to hope for.

Quite the hassle followed, which was to be expected. Ianto felt anxious the entire time. He hated all the attention, and if he was honest with himself… He kind of, sort of, was looking forward to a chance to talk with Jack. To ask why the man disappeared on him. To get to share this whole experience with the man. And… Well. It was a while since he last wanted to share something with someone who was still alive. He wasn't sure what to make of that discovery.

Ianto got out of the building as fast as he could. Wondering if he should send Jack a text to ask if the man wanted coffee. Then, all of a sudden, his body and thought froze as something on the other side of the busy street caught his attention.

Jack was there, preparing for climbing into a cab. The man wasn't alone, instead smiled radiantly at a stunningly beautiful young woman. She whispered something to Jack's ear that made the man's grin widen still.

So this was why Jack had been a stranger for the past few days, what his friend had been busy with.

Ianto… wasn't sure what to feel. He felt angry, pained and betrayed although he had no right to. Hadn't he made it perfectly clear to Jack what he was able and willing to offer? They were just friends, nothing more. Who was he to blame Jack if the man had decided to move on from pining over him? He should've been happy and relieved, really, to know that he didn't have to worry about Jack's lingering, budding feelings anymore.

So why did a small, stubborn part of him feel hurt that Jack didn't give him a little more time?

* * *

Jack moved his head just before climbing into the cab, a frown taking over his face. The guilt had been there, lingering everywhere underneath his skin. But why was he now feeling like he just missed something vitally important?

"What is it?" his companion demanded, her voice annoyed.

Jack shook his head. Trying to cover the sting of guilt and something he couldn't name with a bright grin. "Just a chill. I'm sure that your lovely company will help me feel warm…"

* * *

Neither man noticed the third one observing them with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Somehow Ianto managed to make his way to his apartment. He couldn't remember anything about the journey there. Just that he had to struggle the entire time to keep his emotion in check, so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. (Well, any more of a fool.) Some people congratulated him and by some miracle he was able to offer them a skilled fake smile.

He'd perfected that art after Lisa.

As soon as the door closed he nearly allowed himself to lose control. Only to have his phone start to ring. He had to count to ten before he dared to trust his voice. "Ianto."

" _This is Adam, from the repair shop._ " There was a small pause. " _I'm… sorry that I have to give you news like this, but… I doubt your insurance will cover for the damage._ "

Ianto gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt. Somehow the bad news didn't even surprise him… "And why would that be?"

" _Because no matter how many times I double check, it looks like someone damaged the breaks on purpose._ "

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, the drama and heartbreak…! (winces) Gosh, those poor things. Wonder what Ianto will do with this new information, though.

PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.

IN THE NEXT ONE we jump ahead a couple of months – wonder where we'll find our boys…

Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!


End file.
